


小妈

by Aa1434680



Category: 2yeon - Fandom
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: *bg 吐艳小妈文，尺度很大！注意避雷！*123，主12*不喜勿看，勿喷～





	小妈

俞定延在国外玩了三年才见到自家亲爹平井桃，嘴里还嚼着棒棒糖，他的注意力都不在他爹身上，平井桃旁边还站了个女人老冲她笑，搞得怪瘆人的，主要是这女人也太漂亮了，不知道平井桃咋骗来的，也对，他爹就是年轻长得帅钱很多，一见面俞定延就下意识地把林娜琏归类成钻钱眼里的女人，漂亮归漂亮，不屑归不屑，一码归一码，她鼻子哼气，没好气地打了声招呼，依旧吊儿郎当的，对方也不生气，依旧笑眯眯的，还拍拍她的头。

笑面虎。绝对是笑面虎，讨厌死了，漂亮的女人最坏了。

他们第一次见面和第二次也隔着三年，平井桃寻思着要培养感情，就一通电话就把他从美国喊了回来，之后他们就住在了一起，这也是林娜琏要求的，林娜琏对她说：“希望能住一起”的时候，俞定延心想，我有办法拒绝吗？我又没有发言权。

俞定延还没成年，在美国连高二都没读完就被喊回来韩国了，至今为止所有的东西都是林娜琏帮她一手包办了，接到电话的时候，林娜琏语气甜腻的说，“定延只要人回来就好了”机票也是当天的，落地的时候都还神智不清，林娜琏的办事效率实在是太快，他以前一直以为她是个花瓶，只会靠着自己的老爹大把大把的往外花钞票，穿昂贵的衣服，开好车，喝香槟，但事实证明这些都是她自己得来的。

他回来的时候，是林娜琏去机场接的他。本来想装作不知道吧，林娜琏掐准时间，一落地就给她发了短信说在外面等他，出去一看真的太扎眼了，穿着一身豹纹紧身裙，前凸后翘的，巴掌脸戴着墨镜挡掉一半，手上的首饰碰得叮当响，亮眼的要命，见他过来把墨镜摘掉，露出迷人的眼睛，她的眼睛很漂亮，是俞定延至今为止见过最漂亮的眼睛，他小妈看着他的时候，他的喉咙总是有点发紧，他在美国也有很多女朋友，比她小妈漂亮的也有，但让他差点当众勃起的这还是第一个。

林娜琏很喜欢穿裙子，这是他住一起之后发现的，她有一个很大的房间里全都是裙子，她身材好，她的腿细长，穿高跟鞋特别好看，弯腰拿餐具的时候，屁股的轮廓很明显，俞定延从背后看的时候，下半身总是有点抬头的趋势，这个时候他就会找借口回房间，在被窝里打飞机，射的时候想到的不是在美国的女朋友，想到的就是林娜琏，他全身都会绷紧，腋下都被汗打湿了，林娜琏跟他说话，偶尔会捧着脸，巴掌大的脸被手撑着显得更小了，眼睛亮晶晶的，俞定延总会想到古代的狐狸精，眨巴眨巴眼睛都能收掉人魂魄的那种。

他暑假的时候，因为在韩国没有朋友就不爱出门，他爹三天两头不见人，就只剩他和他小妈在房间里，两人也不说话，就吃饭的时候林娜琏偶尔会问他两句，除此之外也没有别的交流，俞定延喜欢玩滑板，会在楼下玩，有次看到他小妈开车回来，旁边坐着个男的，下车的时候，那男的还跑到驾驶车窗那边跟他小妈讲话，他小妈还摸了摸他脸，他觉得林娜琏突然变得有点恶心，林娜琏在饭桌上跟平井桃撒娇的时候，整个人晃来晃去，桌子下面还老有意无意碰到他的脚，他避开了，平井桃把手搭在林娜琏身上的时候，俞定延总想到今天下午那个男的，林娜琏也是用这种语气跟他讲话，可是跟俞定延就不是，她总是把他当成小孩子，每次说话都像是在哄小孩，可是对平井桃就不是，她对平井桃一句话能挤出一罐蜂蜜，难怪平井桃这么喜欢她，撒娇女人最好命，他愤愤地多扒拉了两口饭。

他从窗口往下看的时候，刚好看到平井桃跟林娜琏出去，平井桃在没人的地方揉她浑圆的屁股，林娜琏倒在他爹怀里，他想起他上次去厨房拿餐具的时候，林娜琏刚好转身，屁股碰到他的腿，他觉得有点麻麻的，说不出来是为啥。

他第一天去上学的时候，林娜琏开着红色的玛莎拉蒂送他，下车的时候还给他整理了一下衣领，他有点呼吸不上来，几乎是当场跑走了。

回家的时候，林娜琏还在跟平井桃说，他今天上学挺高兴的，走的很快，平井桃笑着拍了拍俞定延的肩膀，说我儿子适应力就是真的很好，他敷衍了两句，他的目光都集中在林娜琏的胸，她今天穿了一个低胸的衣服，刚到家还没来得及换，两浑圆的乳房几乎要爆出来的感觉，林娜琏看着他咳了一下，他才反应过来继续吃饭，她知道他在看她的奶子，但是她什么也没说。

半夜的时候，隔壁传来轻微的声音，肉体碰撞的声音，俞定延蹑手蹑脚的出去看，他们的房门没关紧，露出一点点小缝隙，俞定延看到平井桃抓着林娜琏的奶子，大力地操着她，林娜琏整个人被平井桃摁在床头，胯骨和屁股撞的啪啪作响，林娜琏的脸上有汗水，头发都湿黏在一块，在模糊的灯光下她看起来更美了，俞定延跑回到房间，整晚都在想着林娜琏被他爹操得失神的样子，他第二天起来床单湿了一大块，他把弄脏的床单放到床底下，晚上回来的时候，床单被人洗好放在他床头，是林娜琏洗的，但是她什么也没说。

上学很顺利，除开有很多女生要他微信之外，但是他对她们一点兴趣都没有，他脑子里乱乱的，老想着林娜琏给他整理衣服的时候，林娜琏靠得他多近啊，她的香水味飘到他鼻子里，眼睫毛像是快要打到他在脸上，他连她毛孔都看得清清楚楚，呼吸都是香的，他到厕所才发现，他的内裤都被前端打湿了，想着想着又硬了，只能在厕所里想着又撸了一次，精液在手上湿黏黏的，他想着要是能射到林娜琏身上就好了，他老想到那天晚上看到的，平井桃操着林娜琏的时候，林娜琏的表情，就是忘不了，想着就会硬。

林娜琏的穿衣风格还是那个样子，性感又暴露，她觉得俞定延没有威胁，她还是把他当成小孩子，然而高中生每天回家满脑子都想要操她，想要把她摁在床头，操到她失语，操到她一直叫，操到她求着他停下，俞定延后期变得大胆了起来，敢直接当着他爹面盯着她胸，走路的时候手碰到她屁股也是常事，林娜琏觉得有点失控，但是意外又觉得这种感觉很好，人类总是喜欢追随刺激感。

俞定延同桌叫凑崎纱夏，后来有次林娜琏来接俞定延的时候被凑崎看见了，第二天就跟他说，

“我梦见你姐了。”

“什么姐？”

“就昨天来接你的那个啊”

“那身材可真行”

俞定延听着脑子乱乱的，说不上来的气，听到有别的男生意淫林娜琏就很不爽，他脾气一向很好，那天黑脸了一天，压根就没理过凑崎纱夏，放学就摔椅子走了，坐上林娜琏车上的时候也没好过来，一路上都没说话，握着拳头，林娜琏觉得不对劲就问他，俞定延也不肯讲，林娜琏看着觉得好笑，还以为他在学校跟女生告白被人拒绝了呢。

“你干嘛呢”

“没干嘛”

“追女孩子追不到？”

“不是”

“我也觉得定延长这么帅，追什么女孩子都会追到吧？”

俞定延突然靠过来，林娜琏一转头他们都快碰上了，林娜琏急刹车把车停在马路一边。

“你干嘛呢？”

“你觉得我长得帅吗？”

“长得帅啊，还要问吗，我以为定延很清楚”

说完俞定延就笑了，听到这句话之后他的心情都很好，上楼的时候还在哼着歌，林娜琏在后面看着莫名其妙的，林娜琏走在他后面，平井桃打来电话，说今晚不回来了，他们两吃饭就好，林娜琏撒娇完挂了电话，俞定延就站在前面不出声，看着她，然后就摔门进去了。

他们吃饭的时候，俞定延嫌热，把外套和单衣都给脱了，只穿一个无袖的背心，动作大点还能往里望到胸肌，林娜琏看着看着脸就有点红，俞定延的脸可真小啊，男孩子的下颌锋利的像是雕塑。

“学校有女孩子喜欢你吗？定延这么好看应该追求的人很多吧”

“那你呢？” 

“我？”

“追求你的人多吗？”说到这里，俞定延又想到今天早上凑崎纱夏的言论，又觉得有点不爽，他坐在这张桌子上，总以为旁边坐着他爹，平井桃老以为他看不见，他低头吃饭的时候，他爹悄悄地捏林娜琏的奶子，林娜琏也老不吭声，都觉得他看不见，他看得很清楚，他越想觉得胸口越闷，躁郁感越来越重。

“我和你爸爸在一起挺开心的”林娜琏说，这句话大大地刺激到俞定延，那是因为你没有跟我在过一起，我爹算个屁。

林娜琏转动她无名指的戒指，俞定延转过头，不想去看，他觉得相当扎眼。

俞定延把饭碗一摔就说吃饱了，站起身回了房间，把房门一关，锤了好几下墙壁，想了想决定去打游戏，想来想去太烦了，他打游戏打到一半，林娜琏就过来敲门，他一脸不爽把门打开，就瞪着林娜琏。

“你干嘛瞪我？”

“你要干嘛？”

“要不要喝香槟？”林娜琏拿着手上的香槟和杯子晃了晃，两分钟以后他们就坐在阳台喝香槟聊天，刚开始没怎么说话，等到俞定延有点晕了，林娜琏才开始套他话。

“你今天怎么就生这么大气呢”

“跟同学吵架了？”

俞定延晕乎乎的摇摇头，指着林娜琏笑着说，是因为你。

“因为我？因为我什么？”

“因为你长得太漂亮了”林娜琏一头雾水，

“我长得太漂亮了？所以你很生气”

“对啊…凑崎说昨晚梦到你了，我也老梦到你，我怎么就老梦到你呢”俞定延说着说着，拿手去碰林娜琏，

“我看见我爸操你，你被操的时候可真好看啊，”林娜琏被他说的脸有点红。

“这里很热”俞定延抓着林娜琏的手放在他裆部上，

“诶，你看，硬了，我老因为你硬，我老想着是我在操你，不是我爸在操你。

“你帮帮我好不好？我好难受，它涨得我好难受”俞定延带着哭腔跟林娜琏说话，林娜琏手上的香槟被俞定延的动作晃到撒出来。

俞定延解开他的裤链，把憋了很久的阴茎拿出来，他的衣领敞得很开，白净的胸口露出一大半，胸肌若隐若现，林娜琏看着有点失神，喉咙发紧，俞定延仰着头，上下套弄他的阴茎，跟表面不符的是，看起来白白嫩嫩的高中生尺寸大得吓人。

林娜琏坐过去，用手指碰它，俞定延望着她，不动了，他把双手垂下来，安安静静地望着她，他的眼睛红得吓人，林娜琏知道他想要干什么，她轻轻把手搭上去，像俞定延刚刚做的那样，上下套弄，俞定延被他的动作刺激的直哼哼，细碎的呻吟从他的喉咙里冒出来，他皮肤很白，被酒精刺激过后有点白得发粉，高中生凑过来亲林娜琏，他被林娜琏的动作刺激的想要的更多。

他们接吻的时候，浓烈馥郁的香槟味还残留在口腔，让他们越变越醉，林娜琏舌头伸进来的时候，俞定延一下就抓到了它，大力的吮住它，他的舌头在林娜琏的口腔里打转，扫过每一寸，高中生开始哼哼唧唧，他把林娜琏抱起来走到室内，他把林娜琏顶在墙上，咬她的胸，大力的含着乳头，仿佛像是婴儿在向母亲索要奶水。

林娜琏的乳头被刺激的硬了起来，她的下半身有点湿透了，整个人开始变热，她的双手插入俞定延柔软的头发里，让俞定延在她胸口继续留下新鲜的痕迹，她白皙的胸口现在都是俞定延的牙龈和种下的草莓，她早就湿得不行了，她用手抓住俞定延的阴茎，滚烫又粗大的，俞定延看懂了她想要做什么。

他把林娜琏抱起来，林娜琏双腿盘着他的腿，他将阴茎缓缓的推入，林娜琏被他的动作钉死在墙上，太大太热了，她觉得她马上要被撑开了，俞定延插得太深了，她觉得都要顶到她的子宫，俞定延开始缓缓地动，因为姿势的原因，每一下都进的很深，里面足够湿润，俞定延进出的很顺利，阴茎顶着敏感点的时候，林娜琏惊呼出声，俞定延就开始往那个点顶，林娜琏的指甲掐进俞定延的肩膀，她爽到头皮发麻，整个人像是触电，从脚趾到头顶都爽得不行。

俞定延抱着她在屋里走动，随着动作进出，每一下都很大力凶猛，年轻人像是永运不会停歇一般，不停地顶着林娜琏，客厅里只有他进入她的时候的水声，他的胯骨撞到林娜琏胯骨的时候，林娜琏觉得整个人要被冲散，事实上她也是正在被一波波快感冲散了理智，俞定延的阴茎还在她体内不断的进出，火热滚烫的结合处，两个人的体液流出，被彼此打湿，俞定延最后冲刺了几十下，低吼一声，精液都射在了林娜琏的身体里，他没有拔出来，还是停留在她的体内，林娜琏被高潮逼出生理性的泪水，整个人看起来柔弱又脆弱，像是易碎的花，俞定延亲掉她脸上的泪水。

“我爸厉害还是我厉害”

“你怎么又硬了啊

小妈

性转Bg，尺度较大，注意避雷，选择性观看。  
*前部分12*后部分36—可以选择性观看。  
*评论区留下感想，或许会有后续。

第二天起来的时候，俞定延走出房门，林娜琏依旧穿着她喜欢的裙子，大摇大摆地扭动着屁股，露着像蜜一样的腿，见到俞定延起来了，就喊他过来吃饭，语气还是一如即往，好像昨晚根本没有发生任何事情，只是一场梦，俞定延走过去坐下，有点闷闷不乐的，他一直想着的事情做成了，但是林娜琏好像一点也不在意，只有他一个人在期待。

林娜琏坐在他对面，俞定延一直低头吃饭，偶尔抬头看她，林娜琏倒是吃的很开心，俞定延突然感觉到对方的脚顺着他的小腿往上滑，抵达大腿，到达内裤包裹的部分，对方用浑圆的小脚趾揉着他的蛋，在突如其来的刺激下，他手中的筷子跌落，林娜琏拿起来递给他，那双美杜莎一般摄人心魄的眼望着他，她的脚依旧没有停下，他的阴茎被挑逗的勃起，对方轻巧地触碰，按压，每一下轻柔的按压都让他脚趾发麻，被桌布抵挡的地方，林娜琏正在这么做，他们的关系就像是隐藏在桌底下的动作一样，是隐秘而又刺激的，他已经完全勃起了，对方打转到他顶端的部分，前端已经已经有些湿透了，林娜琏伸手把他下巴抬起来，望着他说：“不要让你爸爸发现好吗？”俞定延点点头。

他走到林娜琏身边，捧着她的脸跟她接吻，他的舌头滑进去，细细扫过林娜琏的牙齿，搞得她有点酥麻，他的手不安分的滑入她的胸，大力的揉捏起来，在随时可能被发现的隐秘的关系下，他硬的更厉害了，下半身又热又烫，他本想啃咬林娜琏的脖子，林娜琏拍了拍他，叫他不要留下痕迹，乖巧的高中生听从了母亲的话，用舌头舔弄着她的喉结，亲到耳朵，湿润的舌头在耳朵处打转，耳朵能够听到舌头和皮肤摩擦的声音。

俞定延咬着林娜琏的耳垂，用牙齿尖端去轻咬，刺痛感传来，他逐渐往下，滑动到雪白颤动着的胸口，他轻巧地伸出舌头，舔弄早已被他捏硬的尖端，用嘴包裹着林娜琏的奶子，他啃咬，舔弄，雪白的奶子被挤红，他像是婴儿一样吸取着妈妈的奶水，虽然奶子不会出水，但是林娜琏的下体早就已经一派湿润，她其实连内裤都没穿，液体从她的双腿留下来，她早上做饭的时候就想，如果俞定延在厨房操她该会有多爽，他的阴茎会在她体内快速的出入，比普通上床更爽的是，跟自己法律意义上的儿子上床，高中生的身体多么强壮啊，不会停歇，会一直为她硬着，会一直操弄她，他会把她摁在墙上操，这样进入的更深更爽，他的阴茎火热，塞进她身体的时候，她也变得热。

俞定延把她抱起来，抱到厨房的桌子上，她的头抵着抽油烟机，双腿大张，私处早已经湿透，滴滴答答的，连外面的毛发都被打湿了，俞定延蹲下来，用舌头舔弄她的下体，舌头探了进去，每滑动一下，林娜琏都爽到不行，从私处不断袭来的密密麻麻的快感，让她咬住了下唇，努力不发出呻吟，但是俞定延一插进去的时候，她就叫出来了，俞定延举着她的腿，大力地操着她，刚开始还是温柔的，后来高中生越发越用力，她被操到用手撑着，俞定延快要把她撞散，她的汗沾湿了额前的碎发，锁骨也被细汗打湿透，最湿的当然是下体，她的甬道不断分泌出湿液，俞定延的出入更加顺利，她爽到头皮发麻，粗大的阴茎不断操弄着她的敏感点，抬眼望见的是对方好看的胸肌和腹肌，还有不断进入她的火热粗大的阴茎，面前是多么年轻澎湃的身体啊。

这幅身体会带向她奔赴高潮，他会操到她大声尖叫，操到她不断求饶，俞定延把她整个人抱在身上，用自己的腰部支撑着他，俞定延额外喜欢这个动作，这样他就能进入的更深，操得更里面，他每走一步，阴茎就进入的更深，此刻的林娜琏双眼已经湿润了，她被操到眼睛发红，像是兔子一样的红红的眼睛，她抱着俞定延的脖子，她被操得无力，只能依靠着俞定延，这个时候门铃响了，林娜琏被吓了一跳，可是俞定延没有停下来，依旧大力猛烈的操弄着她，脸上挂着笑意，他故意放慢速度，在里面乱顶，顶到林娜琏捂着嘴不让呻吟冒出来。

“快停下来，要是是你爸爸怎么办”

“你想让我停下来吗？”俞定延真的放慢了速度，像是马上就要从林娜琏的身体拔出来一样，林娜琏又感受到了巨大的空虚感，快感一旦停下来，她就觉得很难受，她扭动着身体，理智告诉她停下，身体却在履行本能。

她拉过俞定延的脖子跟他接吻，俞定延又大力地插了进来，门铃继续响着，他们的性交也没有停下，林娜琏在高潮的时候咬住了俞定延的肩膀来掩盖她的呻吟。

俞定延的阴茎并没有退出来，而是软啪啪地在她体内，他保持着性交时的姿势把林娜琏抱到了自己的房间，他在自己的床上压着林娜琏。

“我早就想在我的床上操你了”

“有人按门铃”

“我爸才不会按门铃”

门铃依旧在响着，可是里面的人有比开门更重要的事情要做。


End file.
